midianfandomcom-20200214-history
Vaginarius
Flush your dirty mind; the vaginarius sells scabbards, sacks, and other containers. ---- Bag, cloth, closet . . . . . 2₲ ::————Used by the largest Trolls Bag, cloth, large . . . . . 12ƒ Bag, cloth, small . . . . . 2ƒ5 Bag, cloth, tiny . . . . . 1ƒ Bag, cloth, Trollbag . . . . . 1₲ Bolt case, siege, holds 10 bolts . . . . . 6ƒ ::————This is for the javelin-sized ballista bolts. If you just bought this for your crossbow, we all get to point at you and laugh. Bota . . . . . 6ƒ ::————Holds two quarts of water or wine Case, map or scroll . . . . . 4ƒ Hidden pocket . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Carefully and cleverly sewn into clothing, this pocket is even padded to reduce the jingling from coins. It may be sewn nearly anywhere on any item, including: sleeves, belts, cloaks, and even inside a purse or another pocket. Note that by necessity these are not large containers. Pouch, belt, cloth, large . . . . . 2ƒ5 Pouch, belt, cloth, small . . . . . 1ƒ5 Pouch, belt, leather, large . . . . . 3ƒ5 Pouch, belt, leather, small . . . . . 2ƒ5 Pouch, neck, leather . . . . . 3ƒ Purse, foet . . . . . 14₲7 ::————The finest leather sewn with small uneven patches; due to the nature of the leather, this purse never bears a designer's name, regardless of how famous. Purse, leather . . . . . 3ƒ ::————Most common material Purse, linen . . . . . 2ƒ5 ::————Only usable for lightweight items Purse, satin . . . . . 9ƒ Purse, silk . . . . . 12ƒ ::————Non-sow Purse, velvet . . . . . 15ƒ Quiver, large, holds 50 arrows . . . . . 1₲5 ::————This is a large backpack-size item that pretty much precludes carrying any other provisions on your back. Yes, you can use this for crossbow bolts also. Now stop your whining. Quiver, small, holds 12 arrows . . . . . 10ƒ ::————When holding crossbow bolts, this is properly termed a 'bolt case'. Sack, cloth, large . . . . . 6ƒ Sack, cloth, small . . . . . 1ƒ2 Sack, leather, large . . . . . 10ƒ Sack, leather, small . . . . . 3ƒ Scabbard, axe . . . . . 10ƒ Scabbard, knife/dagger . . . . . 5ƒ Scabbard, longsword . . . . . 1₲ Scabbard, shortsword . . . . . 15ƒ Skins, 1 quart capacity, oil . . . . . 5ƒ Skins, 1 quart capacity, water . . . . . 2ƒ Skins, 1 quart capacity, wine . . . . . 3ƒ Wrist sheath, hidden . . . . . 2₲ ::————In cooperation with a jeweller (whose merchandise is a separate cost) you can have a wrist-mounted knife cleverly hidden to all but the most careful examinations. Wrist sheath, sliding . . . . . 1₲5 ::————Once loosened, this sheath allows your knife to gravity-feed surrepititiously into your hand. Wrist sheath, snap . . . . . 4₲ ::————By attaching to your upper arm as well as the actual scabbard on your wrist, a quick flip snaps your blade into your hand, or back up your sleeve again. Category:Businesses Category:Goods Category:Codex